


Spring

by hirika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirika/pseuds/hirika
Summary: The female Auri Warrior of Light finds herself stranded in Camp Dragonhead after giving its commander a ride from Ishgard. (Contains Heavensward spoilers)Chapter 1/?: PrologueChapter 2/?: Snow





	1. Prologue

She was still tense, though they assured her that Alphinaud and Tataru would be released soon since they've managed to prove their innocence through trial by combat. She heaved a heavy a sigh as she exited the hall doors, eagerly waiting for some rest, when she spotted her favourite silver haired friend waiting for her. She lightly blushed though she could easily excuse it as due to the difference in temperature between the two rooms.

The Warrior of Light loved this man. He was the only one who truly worried for her safety, even forgetting his own, as she fought the primal Shiva. He was also the only one who trusted her fully and without an ilm of doubt, plus welcomed her and her friends into his protection after the events at Ul'dah. He even went above and beyond by vouching for them so that they may gain entrance to Ishgard freely so that may investigate the whereabouts of their other friends.

However she kept her feelings to herself -- though it was obvious he also had some kind of feelings for her -- as there was still so much to do and now wasn't the time to engage in romantic affairs. Though she was still a normal girl and often dreamed of a peaceful future with him where the primal threats have ended, as well as that with Garlemond and the dragons; not that she'd ever tell him that and she hoped that he'd never find out as it would be utterly embarrassing for her if he ever found out that he constantly made an appearance in her dreams.

"Ser Haurchefant." she nodded to him, afraid to say anymore lest she embarrass herself as her thoughts had gone astray at the mere sight of him.

"Milady. On behalf of House Fortemps, nay, of the city of Ishgard, I humbly ask for your forgiveness that we had allowed such an injustice come to pass and burden you further."

The Warrior of Light merely shook her head and gave him a small smile. Though she held a slight animosity towards Ishgard's corruption and close-minded ways, she definitely did not blame House Fortemps or this man for any of the happenings. She was merely relieved that winning didn't cause any further complications and that her friends would return to the manor soon.

"Thank you for cheering for m... us." the Warrior of Light quietly said as she remembered that she must thank him for his enthusiastic support during the trial.

"Nay. 'Tis I who should thank you for once again letting me witness you in perfect form -- not that your form is ever imperfect." Haurchefant winked.

The Warrior of light blushed as she took in his compliment, never ever getting used to being teased and praised so much.

"Ah. As token of my lo... rd's apologies, and as thanks for resolving this issue and upholding the Fortemps name as its retainers during the trial; I have a gift for you." Haurchefant said while turning around and whistling towards the open doors to the outside.

The Warrior of Light blinked thinking that she heard him hesitate with his words, but excused it as her tired mind playing tricks on her. She continued blinking owlishly at his back as to how he ever concluded that she deserved a gift for any of that. She was about to tell him that perhaps they should wait until they've arrived at the manor to continue their conversation as the open doors and cold hall have begun to make his ears turn red when she heard a familiar "Kweh" sound and looked towards what Haurchefant had summoned. She gasped as a beautiful black Ishgardian chocobo walked excitedly towards Haurchefant's side. 

She's long heard about the Ishgardian-bred chocobos as she has made it a point to keep learning more about the large-feathered birds, having one herself. Upon being allowed entrance into Ishgard, the chocobo stables were the second destination she visited after the aetheryte plaza and she fell in love with them at first sight; and then even more upon learning that they could actually fly. She instantly knew that she wanted one for herself as her travels often brought her to difficult terrains, now even more difficult since she was granted access to the Sea of Clouds, but didn't dare hope to ever be able to receive one seeing how strict the Ishgardians were about their chocobos plus their hatred of outsiders.

"He is mine and I raised and cared for him myself. However, I thought that you would need of him even more with all your travels." Haurchefant said while patting the head of chocobo fondly, his back still to her. "I am unable to leave my post and my duty is first and foremost to Ishgard, but with this, I hope that you can carry a bit of me and my wishes of safe travels with you. And perhaps... he may also serve as a reminder to return to your dear friend in Coerthas once in a while." he added, turning back to her with a sheepish grin.

The Warrior of Light instinctively rushed towards him and placed her hands on top of his, which were on top of the chocobo. "I will treasure him for always." she said, looking straight at him with a determined face. Haurchefant stared back at her and they stood like that for a while, their gazes locked and blissfully unaware of the world around them until clicks of armor and heavy footsteps came running their way causing the black chocobo to startle a little, tossing their held hands away from it, and breaking their reverie.

"Commander! You know as well as I do that chocobos are not allowed inside the buildings!" scolded the frantic knight as he grabbed the reins of the black chocobo.

Haurchefant merely gave a shrug and a sly grin towards the knight as the knight led the black chocobo away, while the Warrior of Light chuckled lightly. She had heard some of the notorious stories of Haurchefant's youth from the manor's servants and from the older knights in Camp Dragonhead.

"I am afraid you have lost your steed for the moment and so you will have to bear with me being the one to escort you outside, milady." Haurchefant joked as he offered her his arm to her. The Warrior of Light chuckled, looping her arm around his while teasing back, "Well, at least my new escort is more handsome." causing both of their faces to go red though both excused it as due to the cold as the exited the building.


	2. Snow

Stepping outside the stone building, the Warrior of Light was temporary blinded as the contrast between the dark halls and the bright lights outside were stark. Snow had begun falling heavily one again, even though the sun was up high, causing the streets to be blanketed with it once again.

"Will you be staying at the manor today, Ser Haurchefant?" enquired the Warrior of Light as she surveyed the skies, wondering if the snow would let up or develop into a blizzard. Haurchefant patted the hand looped around his arm with a wistful smile while shaking his head.

"Unfortunately, I must head back to Camp Dragonhead, now that the matter has been resolved. You see, there is a certain blond haired knight who fusses when he is unable to scold me for not staying at my desk." he quipped, making the Warrior of Light chuckle at his reference to Corentiaux, the knight who dutifully stood next to the commander's desk, ensuring that he does not run off and leave the paperwork unfinished.

"I see. Shall I accompany you back as my gratitude for the chocobo? He seemed quite full of energy and so it will also be good for him to let it out before he causes trouble for the stablehands." the Warrior of Light said as an excuse as she wanted to spend even just a little bit more time with him.

"Glad am I to take you up on your offer." grinned Haurchefant. "Let me show you his strength! I've been training him to do squats as well to build up on his strength!" Haurchefant exclaimed enthusiastically.

The Warrior of Light laughed as she walked with him through the snowy city as they made their way to the stables.


End file.
